The Shattered Prophecy
by CodyRex
Summary: Its been a day since Rexus has arrived in this world, and already things aren't going well, Hes being questioned and doesn't have the answers to give, all the while many factions are looking for him, each with their own agenda and none of them will explain it clearly to him. (This is 1/4 in The Legend Of Spyro universe and 3/4 in just my own head, or something like that.)


**CHAPTER** _ONE_ **:**

 **Mysterious Crystals Hurt Like A Bitch**

The crystal shivers violently, cracks spiderwebbing outwards from it's center. Light emanates forth from it by the second, a pulsating pain gradually growing. Soon the energy would be released and a violent explosion would burst forth, causing a rift between worlds and in turn allowing the nine hells to flood forth and invade, ensuing the next and final end of days. Or at least, something like that.

Rexus sighs heavily. He isn't quite sure what the crystal was, where he is, or even who he is entirely. Memories drift through his mind, but they are like an incomplete cloud covering the sun, he can somewhat tell that it is there, but the glare covers the rest.

Half of them don't even make sense, leaving incomplete context and lots of confusion. Rexus remembers his name, that's the one of the thing he is sure of.

Oh, and he is also a dragon. Rexus didn't need some haphazardly put together memories to figure that out. Large, leathery wings protrude from behind his shoulder blades, and his body is that of an immense reptilian quadruped. Dark blue scales and plates cover his figure, hints of pale flesh showing from the cracks.

Rexus shifts his eyes angrily down his backside, towards his current predicament.

The crystal is situated just before his tailblade, embedded in his flesh, and emits constant and also worrying pains. Rexus gulps apprehensively as he stares at it, he is scared that once it breaks, all hell is going to break loose, and he would prefer to _avoid_ that.

His' head throbs as he tries to think of something, anything that could help him understand what is happening to him, but all he accomplishes is adding yet another series of notes to the cacophony of pain currently erupting in his mind.

Rexus snorts and gives up on trying to think, craning his head backwards again. He decides that if all else fails, he can still admire his beautiful beast of a body.

His dark blue scales have a shiny luster to them, appearing almost iridescent, and his underbelly is cyan/light blue. Plated spines run down his back and a blade sprouts out from his tail, a paler shade of the same color. His icy eyes reflect off of the tailblade's sheen. The blade is jagged on one side, smooth and sharp on the other, turning to a tip perfect for being driven between scales or other armor.

A loud creak sounds out as a door opens up and bright light shines in on the dark room that Rexus was currently confined in.

A large, green dragon walks in, his eyes scanning the room quickly before falling on Rexus.

Rexus snorts angrily as the other walks in. This was one of the first dragons he had seen when he woke up, and was also the one who had spontaneously imprisoned him here in the first place.

He takes in a deep breath and then begins to speak.

"So, Can you tell me what happened again?"

Rexus eyes settle on his paws, watching them contract in annoyance.

"Haven't I said it enough times yet? This has to be the 7th now..."

Rexus inhales, quickly recollecting his memories. How he woke up in a lush forest, with an intense pain in his tail, and very quickly being surrounded by dragons of many different colors, then taken here, to this room.

"And that's all that I remember!"

Rexus quickly pulls his attention from his forepaws and to a stone gray wall, hoping the bland texture will calm him.

The green dragon merely shakes his head, a look of pity in his eyes. "Sorry, Rexus."

Rexus looks towards him, fury in his eyes.

"Just leave, I'm not looking for any pity, I just wanna get out of here as soon as I can."

Rexus' tailblade suddenly pains, and he shifts uncomfortably, accidentally hitting the crystal against the bed, causing him to let out a low growl.

The green dragon looks at the crystal, and frowns at it like it was an unexpected problem.

"You don't even know where that crystal came from?"

Rexus, in response, slams a paw straight into his forehead.

The green dragon looks at him confused.

"Are you okay?"

Rexus only glares at him.

"What I do doesn't matter right now. Did you not just hear me say anything about not knowing anything!? I have no idea what you're trying to even get out of these frequent interrogations!"

The green dragon momentarily looks at Rexus, then turns around and exits, solidly closing the door behind him.

Rexus lays down on the bed, keeping his tail straight. He begins to doze off, despite his turbulent thoughts, and eventually gives in to the sweet seductive grasp of dreamland.

* * *

Rexus opens his eyes, and instantly finds himself in different surroundings. He is inside a long, metallic corridor. At the end of the corridor is a doorway with smoke pouring out of it, making it hard to see what was just beyond it. Suddenly, a panicked voice rings out from inside.

"Rex, we need to get out of here, The engine won't hold together for much longer!

The voice was rich with fear. Rexus recognizes the voice but can't place it. So he alternatively tries to move towards it, but realizes that all of his movements are restricted except for his eyes.

"Who are you! I can't move!"

Rexus yells out, hoping for a response, but instead a loud explosion rips through his eardrums. and he is pulled back into the waking world.

* * *

"Argh!"

Rexus' eyes snap open and he immediately notices a large difference in the room, a whole section of the wall of the room was gone. A figure silhouetted by the sun stands in the new opening.

The being stands on two legs, and a large hammer is held in its hand, propped against it's shoulder. Its face has a muzzle protruding from it and the other hand is open and at it's side, claws easily noticeable. Mismatched yellow and red eyes shine out from the head of the silhouette.

"Come with me."

The figure speaks, it's voice low and husky.

Rexus stands up, confused, but easily tempted by the idea of freedom. So he hops down from the bed and walks up to the figure, its features becoming more obvious as the glare disappears sun was covered.

The canine creature is covered in charcoal gray fur and wears a black, steel chain around his neck. He wears a sleeveless shirt made of leather over his torso, the collar split down slightly and fur pushes out from the opening. Leather shorts adorn his legs and he wears no shoes.

The handle of the hammer has iron rings at the bottom, which end in a spike, and a foot below the head of the hammer is another iron ring. The center of the head is round, with two large blocks sprouting off of either side. Each side is flat, but heavy looking.

"Wh-... Who are you?"

Rexus asks, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

The bipedal canine ignores the question, preferring to instead hammer part of the wall off and block the door with it.

"Come on, we need to leave before they organize themselves and stop us."

Rexus steps out of the missing wall and into a small rock plateau, a confused look on his face. He begins to turn around and question his new acquaintance, but suddenly feels solid clawed foot push into his side and launch him off the cliff.

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rexus yells loudly as he tumbles down through the air. About to hit the ground, Rexus extends his wings out and almost gets them torn right off of his body, quickly folding them up from the pain, he lands harshly and rolls onto his side. moaning in pain.

The wolf nimbly makes his way down the cliff face after him, leaping from ledge to ledge. After he finishes, he walks over to Rexus and nudges him with his foot, sending another bout of pain through him.

"Get up, we got to move."

Yelling can be heard from the top of the cliff, something about an escapee and immediately re-capturing him,but the details are clouded in Rexus' ears as pain begins to overwhelm his mind and he blacks out.

Author's Note: Yeah, if you haven't noticed, I like blue… alot…. Its an unhealthy addiction.


End file.
